Patton Trask
Patton Trask is a main character and a general of Omnia Venena. Trask operates as the leader of the Rogue Branch, as well as one of Lloyd Kumar's close friends and top assassins. History Early Life Born in 1987 to a pair of NRA fanatics in the Bible Belt, Patton Trask learned to shoot almost as soon as he learned to speak. Honing his skills as a marksman, he was generally considered a "problem child" for challenging people to shooting contests as a (questionable) form of conflict resolution. After graduating high school, however, his parents were killed in the crossfire of a shootout between the police and one of the several Mexican cartels that operated in the area. The entirety of his family's meager savings had gone towards paying for the funerals and for legal fees. Now lacking money for even his basic needs, Patton decided to use his sharpshooting skills to fund himself. Freelance For the next two years, he worked as a freelance assassin and mercenary, amassing a small fortune. After the death of the officers who shot his parents - ruled as "natural causes" by a coroner with a suspiciously large bundle of cash in his hand - he entered college, funding a bachelors degree in theoretical mathematics and a fairly lavish apartment with further freelance assassinations and mercenary work. In his sophomore year, he was contacted by a crime syndicate known as Omnia Venena. Omnia Venena Starting out as a Merc, Trask quickly made a name for himself in the organization. By the time he graduated college, he had obtained the rank of Lieutenant and a reputation as the best marksman in the organization. He frequently acted as a loose cannon, being officially declared "rogue" several times when Omnia Venena was hired for a war, but was always welcomed back into the fold because his actions tended to align with the non-monetary motivations of the group. At the urging of his then-Captain, Francis Smith, he enrolled in a program for and received an MBA. Following this, he was put in charge of several of the organizations legitimate businesses, until Smith was promoted to General and Trask gained the rank of Captain. Despite being ranked as a Captain, Trask still showed a fondness for field work. As such, he is quite often seen on the job with his subordinates, rather than coordinating from the shadows. This fondness for field work, coupled with his ability to act on minimal or no orders whatsoever, lead to the creation of Rogue Branch with him at its head. Rogue Branch members are the best of the best, and are given a much larger degree of freedom than the already considerable amount available other assassins. Personality and Traits Patton Trask is well-known among the Omnia Venena group for his quick wit and charm, both of which endeared him to his superiors. He also seems to be a naturally kind man, looking out for his subordinates and willing to help those he respects at either a discounted or free rate. When on the job, however, his darker side shows itself. Very devious and cunning, he is adept at planning, executing, and escaping devastating ambushes. While he still tries to minimize his men's casualties, his sociopathy shows itself in his complete and total disregard for the lives of his enemies and anyone caught in the crossfire - taking an innocent as hostage won't save you once you're in his sights. Patton has an innate hatred for the Mexican Cartels, blaming them for the shootout leading to his parent's death. He can work with them if necessary, but he takes great pleasure in killing any and all members of cartels he's up against, regardless of affiliation. Trask is highly notable for his incredible skill and precision with firearms, his preferred weapons being his custom-built sniper rifle, revolver, and submachinegun. Skills and Equipment Skills *Master Marksman: Patton is a master-level marksman, able to shoot with pinpoint precision using any gun he picks up. **Snap-shooting: As an extension of this skill, Patton is able to aim and fire any gun with very high speed. The skill doesn't extend to quickdraw, however. *High Intelligence: As a sharpshooter/assassin, Patton is very intelligent. This intelligence tends more towards practical and short-term planning than the more abstract and month-spanning manipulations of his boss. *Competent Infiltrator: As one of Lloyd's most trusted operatives, Patton is sent on more than just assassination. He's capable of infiltrating and exfiltrating guarded areas - such as Alpha Wolf's compound - with minimal fuss. TS-ICC Patton's most preferred weapon is his custom-built TS-ICC (Trask Sniper - InterChangeable Caliber). The PTS-ICC is a sniper rifle made mostly from a specialized Titanium-Aluminum-CNRP MMC, and is a takedown rifle, commonly concealed in a briefcase. Containing an advanced recoil suppression system, it packs the punch of a cannon with the kick of a normal sniper rifle. The most unique part of the rifle, however, is its internal barrel construction. A slightly boxy outer surface hides the true barrel, which uses a diaphragm shutter-like mechanism to expand and contract to fit different caliber bullets, controlled by a knob at the end of the stock. *Barrel length: ~32 in *Overall length: ~60 in *Weight: 29 lbs *Firing Mode: Selectable Semi-automatic or bolt-action (twisting the handle locks mechanism for semi-auto or releases it for bolt action) *Scope: Custom made fixed telescopic sight, variable focus between 4x81 and 12x81, with a rangefinder-etched reticle. Scope has 4 detection modes, changeable via a knob on the scope: **Optical (normal mode) **Thermal (heat vision) **Sonic (experimental; pinpoints position and intensity of sounds, overlaid on Optical) **Radio (detects radio waves; useful for detecting wireless communications) *Rounds chambered: The TS-ICC is, as it's full name suggests, useable with a wide variety of cartridges: **.50 BMG & variants **.308 Winchester & variants **20 mm & variants **30 mm & variants **Custom-made .40 cal TP-8CR The TP-8CR (Trask Pistol - 8 Chamber Revolver) is a customized revolver, based off of the Webley-Fosbery Automatic Revolver and the Nagant M1895. Just like the name says, it has 8 chambers. This weapon is his sidearm of choice. It uses the Webley-Foserby's recoil-operated automatic advancing system, and takes the Nagant M1895's unique "gas seal" mechanism. *Barrel Length: 8 in *Weight: 1.75 lbs *Firing Mode: Semi-automatic *Rounds chambered: .45 ACP Custom-built knife Patton has a custom-built knife. Made partially out of Steel, Titanium, and a carbon-fiber composite, it has a slight forward curve, reminiscent of a Falcata. Patton carries this in a sheath concealed in the right breast of his suit. *Blade length: 5 in. *Total length: 7.5 in Custom-tailored bulletproof suit Patton Trask has a full, custom-tailored spider silk and Kevlar bulletproof suit jacket, vest, pants, shirt, and tie. It cost most of his paycheck. Trivia *Divorced from his wife after she cheated on him when he was out on a contract *A fan of heavy metal, and the band Iron Maiden in particular **He considers the song "The Mercenary" to be his personal theme song *He's one of the best sharpshooters around, no matter what weapon he's given. To develop those skills, though, he had to sacrifice competence in other areas, such as melee fighting. Category:Criminals Category:Assassins